Elise Angel
Elise Angel is a female wrestler currently signed to EWF and formerly signed to Crossverse Federation NXT-X. NXT-X (2013 - 2014) Debut and Sirens Champion Elise made her NXT-X debut on Xplosion 2, in the second last match of the night by defeating Bayley. Elise would next appear on Xplosion 4, where she faced off against both Charlotte and Paige, in a winning effort. She would then attack Paige after the match laying her out with a second Bow 2 Me (Pedigree). On Xplosion 5, Elise Angel teamed up with Byron Saxton to take on CJ Parker and Kapri Bennet, in a winning effort. However after the match, Elise hit both Saxton and Parker with the Bow 2 Me. At NXT-X Rage in the Cage, Elise faced off against the entire Sirens division in a 16 Siren Battle Royal for the newly created NXT-X Sirens Championship. Elise won the match with four eliminations and last eliminating the debuting Shaul Guerrero to become the first ever Sirens Champion. Elise would defend her title for the first time against Shaul Guerrero on Xplosion 6, and lose the match by count-out to retain the championship. On Xplosion 7, Elise would face off against Shaul once more for the Sirens Champinship, Elise retained the championship. During that match Elise's next challenger Payne attacked both Elise and Shaul. The Syndicate and Feud with Payne (2013) On Xplosion 9, Elise took part in a "Pick Your Poison" match and lost to Payne's pick of Shaul Guerrero. On Xplosion 10, Payne defeated Elise's poison Paige. On the first episode of NXT-X Excite (the all Sirens show) Elise teamed up with Paige in a winning effort againt Shaul Guerrero and Payne. On Excite 2, Payne recieved her championship match against Elise Angel. Elise would lose the championship to Payne after being hit with a Payne Maker. EWA (2015 - 2017) Season 1 (May 2015 - August 2015) Debut, Starlets Championship pursuit and injury (May 2015 - June 2015) After the closure of NXT-X, Elise Angel failed to be picked up by either Impact-X or WWE-X so she floated around the unemployment line until she made her return to the e-Fed world at EWA Slammiversary as one of the surprise entrants in the Over the Top Rope Battle Royal. Elise eliminated Natalya and fellow NXT-X alum Sasha Banks before being eliminated by Maxine. Her first match as an EWA Starlet happened on EWA Shockwave #3, where she teamed up with Mickie James to defeat The Beautiful People (Angelina Love & Velvet Sky), Elise scored the victory for her team after hitting Angelina with the Bow 2 Me. On Shockwave #4, Elise Angel teamed up with Madison Rayne and EWA Starlets Champion (and fellow NXT-X alum) Brooke Tessmacher to defeat Natalya and The Beautiful People, Elise once again scored the deciding fall for her team after hitting Angelina with the Bow 2 Me. On Shockwave #6, Elise Angel faced Angelina Love, Mickie James and Awesome Kong in a Number One Contenders match for a title shot at the EWA Starlets Championship at EWA Ground Zero . Where she picked up the victory after once again pinning Angelina Love after hitting the Bow 2 Me. At Ground Zero, Elise Angel was unsuccessful in her match against Brooke Tessmacher for the EWA Starlets Championship, losing to her after being hit with a second Tess-Shocker of the match. After the match Awesome Kong came out to once again attack Brooke, and true to her word from earlier she stayed to fight off Kong. Kong would eventually lay Elise out and throw her out of the ring to focus on Brooke. On Shockwave #8, Elise once again had an opportunity at the EWA Starlets Championship, this time in a Triple Threat match also involving the champion Brooke Tessmacher and Christy Hemme (who had won the place in the match on Shockwave #7). She would be unsuccessful after both Eva Marie and Awesome Kong interfered. During the interference Kong would throw Elise head first into the steel steps injuring her. Sporadic Appearences (July 2015 - August 2015) Elise returned on Shockwave #12 in a Tag Team match teaming with Brooke Tessmacher in a losing effort to The Beautiful People (Angelina Love and Velvet Sky) after Velvet hit Brooke with the Skyliner. Elise would be scheduled to compete on Shockwave #13 but her match was moved to Shockwave #14 due to the episode turning into a Tribute Show for the legendary Roddy Piper. Elise Angel would make her entrance for a Fatal Four-Way match against Eva Marie, Mickie James and Angelina Love but before the match could begin the entire Starlets Roster came out and brawled with one another. Elise was taken out of the brawl early after being hit with a Red Eye from Eva Marie. Elise would comeback to the brawl by setting up a ladder in the ring and laying out the entire Starlets division with a Diving Moonsault from the top of the ladder onto them. EWA Owner Shane McMahon would then announce that at EWA SuperBrawl the Starlets that were involved in the brawl would take part in a Starlets Showcase where the victor would recieve a title match at anytime they want between SuperBrawl and SuperBrawl II. Elise would be unsuccessful in the match, as it was won by Angelina Love. Season 2 (September 2015 - Present) Sporadic Appearences (September 2015 - December 2015) During the off season of EWA, Elise was nominated for a number of the End of Year Awards, but was unsuccessful in winning any. Elise made her Season 2 debut on Shockwave #18, saving Madison Rayne from an assault by Awesome Kong and Sasha Banks. This would place Elise into a Triple Threat match against Mickie James and Brooke Tessmacher, replacing Sasha Banks, where if Elise won she would be added to the Triple Threat Starlets Championship match at EWA Slammiversary II . Elise won the match and would be added into the match. At Slammiversary II, Elise would once again be unsuccessful in winning the Starlets Championship as the match was won by Sasha Banks. During the match Elise would suffer bruised ribs after being Implant Bustered onto Sasha Banks. Elise would make her return from injury on Shockwave #21 in a Number One Contenders match for a Starlets Championship match at EWA Ground Zero II, which would be won by Becky Lynch. Elise would then be in action on Exodus #8 (the final Exodus before Ground Zero II), and defeat Eva Marie in the main event. Heel Turn and Starlets Championship pursuit (January 2016 - ) At EWA Ground Zero II, Elise competed on the pre-show debuting a new theme and a new attitude. After the match she would cut a promo stating it was "My Time" and she was done fighting for the fans. This new attitude would pay off and she would go on a winning streak which resulted in her being added to the first ever Starlets Purgatory match for the Starlets Championship. At No Mercy, Elise last eliminated Sasha Banks to win the Purgatory match and become the EWA Starlets Championship. e-Fed Wrestling Federation (2017 - Present) After EWA closed it's doors due to being bought out by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Elise Angel was one of the lucky EWA roster members to be signed to an EWF contract. Elise Angel made her EWF debut as one of the eight Vixens competing in a first round match of the EWF Vixens Championship tournament. Her first round match took place on EWF Ignition #1 against her fromer EWA rival, Becky Lynch. Elise defeated Becky to advance to the second round where she will face former multi-time WWE Women's Champion and former multi-time TNA Knockout Champion, Victoria. In Wrestling Finishing Moves NXT-X *Bow 2 Me (Pedigree) 2014 - 2015 EWA *Bow 2 Me (Pedigree) - 2015 EWF *Bow 2 Me (Pedigree) *Angelic Grace (Gory Bomb) Signature Moves EWF *Fall From Grace (Backstabber) *Angel's Wings (Gory Special) Championships and Accomplishments NXT-X *2x NXT-X Sirens Champion - first EWA *1x EWA Starlets Champion EWF * EFED-A-MANIA *Co-Winner of Baby Face of the Year (2014) - NXT-X (Shared with Sami Zayn and Kassius Ohno) *E-Fed of the Year (2014) - NXT-X (shared with the entire NXT-X personnel) Entrance Themes NXT-X *"Metalingus" by Ways Across (2013 - 2014) - used in singles competition *"Broken Dreams" by Drake Hunt (2013 - 2014) - used as a member of The Syndicate EWA *"Mz. Hyde" by Halestorm (May 6, 2015 - May 23, 2015) *"Wasting Away" by Manic Drive (May 23, 2015 - January 2, 2016) *"My Time" by Jim Johnston (January 2, 2016 - ) EWF *"My Time" by The DX Band (May 26, 2017 - Present) Category:NXT-X Category:Crossverse Category:E-Fed Superstars Category:Original